Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. The aesthetics of gaming machines are important for attracting players and improving the overall appearance of machines. Further, there is a continued need for easing access to internal components of gaming machines to expedite the process of maintenance and troubleshooting. Therefore, there is a continuing need for improving gaming machines to be visually appealing, in addition to providing features making the machines easy to maintain using components that maintain structural integrity.